The Night of the Fourteenth
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: A nice long romantic and dramatic Viktor/Yuuri story on Valentine's Day. They are confessing, making love, running from Putin's thugs, winning competitions, and loving each other. Takes place after Yuuri moves in with Viktor.


**The Night of the Fourteenth**

It started when Yuuri won Worlds. His Quad Flip earned him 17 points by itself. His victory over Yuri Plisetsky was decisive. Coach Feltsman ordered Yuri to leave Viktor's house and distractions that was going on there and move back to his house. Yuuri felt chills and thrills. It finally happened. He was going to be alone with Viktor. He has never been alone with Viktor. Not really. There was the hotel rooms they shared, but that was more like business trips. They tended to collapse into bed after a long day of training/competing. Now Yuuri was kicked out of the Feltsman Ice Rink and Viktor had to scramble around to find a new practice rink. Viktor chose to ignore his coach and train with Yuuri as much as he liked. It meant they were alone for 90% of the day...and night.

Somehow Yuuri always avoided being alone with Viktor when was feeling frisky and/or drunk and striped naked/kissed him. Somehow Viktor trained properly despite the surge of excitement. Viktor vibrated with the knowledge that no one was going to interrupt them, tease him, or distract him from Yuuri. He just knew they were going to celebrate Yuuri's victory in a special way. Just not too much wine so Yuuri's memory isn't blanked.

Yuuri always thought he would be nervous sleeping with Viktor the first time. But it was more like dream fulfillment. Viktor was always kind and never pressured him or forced him to do anything he wasn't willing to do. So, the ball was always in his court. All he had to do is let things evolve.

Viktor gave him flowers and he put them in water while Viktor plated up the food. They had a nice steak dinner, held hands, and got silly during the washing up. They acknowledged each other as their very best friend and always had fun together. The movie on the tv was a romantic one and when Yuri Plisetsky was there, he was sarcastic enough about romantic movies to keep things platonic between them. However, Yuri wasn't there. The lovers on the screen haven't even gotten to the kissing when Viktor started kissing his neck. Yuuri felt warm, comfortable and relaxed. It was the steak dinner, the half glass of wine, and the gorgeous man nibbling on his skin that made him this way. He always thought he would be too nervous because of what could happen the morning after. But the alarm bells weren't sounding. He didn't panic. He didn't want to stop. His every instinct was telling him it wouldn't be a one-night stand. He felt calm. He knew Viktor wanted him for a boyfriend. Yuuri tested him again and again. He was sure that when Viktor returned to his home turf, he would be different. But Viktor remained the same, devoted and loving. That is what did it. Cracked Yuuri assumptions for good. The fact that Yuuri was plain and ordinary (especially next to the glamor girls Viktor used to date) didn't matter to Viktor. He was adored no matter what happened. Even when Coach Feltsman got so mad, he defended Yuuri. Got them a new place to practice. The rink was run down, not fit for public use, but the ice was solid and skateable. Good enough for the remainder of the year they agreed to skate together. Viktor dropped hints that he was done, bored with skating. That coaching Yuuri was all he cared about. He named countries they could move to. Yuuri noticed they were all gay friendly, had liberal laws, some even allowed gay marriage. Viktor seemed to have connections all over Europe and talked about beyond this year, beyond Yuuri's career. Viktor talked about a future together, coaching side by side. Yuuri was so happy.

Viktor was speaking in French saying loving things as he nibbled his neck. Yuuri didn't understand but it sounded wonderful. Viktor was lost in Yuuri scent, taste, the feel of him. Yuuri was different now, pliant and open to Viktor. He knew better than to second guess. He kissed Yuuri deeply. He moaned and held Viktor closer. Yuuri's legs intertwined his own. Yuuri was mumbling in Japanese. Their shirts disappeared. Yuuri's glasses were gone. Yuuri's mumbles sounded like words of love. Viktor was encouraged by one word that wasn't the usual word for love in Japan, it was the one that even married couples rarely used. Yuuri was finally being honest and Viktor's heart soared. He looked down at Yuuri. He looked dazed and happy.

"Not here Viktor, bed."

Viktor said nothing. He got up and helped Yuuri up. Yuuri reached over and turned out the last light. In near total darkness they made their way down the familiar hall to Viktor's bedroom. The door locked, supplies at the ready, nightlight on, and they were naked. Tomorrow would take care of itself. No one will notice if they didn't show up at their empty rink. Phone calls to Viktor's coach and the dog walker would be easy enough. All that mattered was the taste, smell, and touch of the other. Making love was easy and natural. They moved in sync like how they skated in sync. Sweaty and sated they collapsed together. Finally, Viktor spoke:

"Don't worry about anything..." Viktor was about to make promises but Yuuri stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"It's alright Viktor. I understand more than you think. We are boyfriends now."

Viktor breathed. "You always manage to surprise me. Yes, boyfriends." He paused. "And not just out of some kind of nobility because I was your first. I love you Yuuri."

"Ah Viktor." Yuuri swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I love you too." He breathed. They have been saying it in other languages and somehow for both of them it was easier to say it out loud in English. A language not native to either of them. They didn't really say anything else after that, just drifted asleep. Viktor had a deeper longer sleep next to Yuuri than ever before.

In the morning, the new couple spread the news among their nearest and dearest and most trusted friends. They talked to Viktor's parents together on speaker. Yuuri was nervous and even with Viktor's arm around him his voice wavered.

"Relax Yuuri. We were well prepared for this. Vitya never talked about any over his other lovers like he talked about you. And you were not his first man either. Even though the government hushed it up..." Said Mrs. Nikiforov.

"You used protection son?" Asked Mr. Nikiforov.

"Papa!"

"I have to ask..."

"I'm clean papa, I haven't been with anyone in over a year."

"Ohhh. Good. Good. That's a good sign too."

In the end it was Viktor who felt like he had been through the ringer. Yuuri burst out laughing. Partly because Viktor was so red with embarrassment. His hair was sticking out in odd angles because he kept running his fingers through it in agitation. He was also relived that Viktor's parents were so open minded. They did have years to prepare for the possibility of a son-in-law instead of a daughter-in-law. They spoke of their support and willingness to follow them to any country they chose.

Yuuri's mother was in raptures. She knew the gods sent Viktor to her son. She adored Vic-chan and already counted him as another son. Mr. Katsuki was happy with the match. He praised Viktor's goodness, kindness, open heart and devotion. Mother then sprung the news that Yuuri's sister was engaged at last. A man willing to help her with the inn when the time comes.

"It's not too late for her to give us a grandchild or two." Said Mrs. Katsuki.

"We are just happy both of our children are settled at last with good, steady men." Yuuri father paused. "Don't be afraid to come home son. Everyone here is fine with you being gay and they have no problem with Viktor. They will be surprised after everything they have read in the magazines..."

"The truth is I never saw any reason to limit myself..." Viktor sounded like he was boasting.

After a moment Mr. Katsuki said:

"I think I understand. You are both good boys. People will get over it quickly and be more concerned for your safety." The awful truth of their situation hung in the air. After more reassurances they hung up.

Months passed and Yuuri won the Four Continents competition. Yuuri embraced by Viktor's love, felt more confident, and sure of himself than ever before. The night before the beginning of the Grand Prix, Viktor was awaken by the ringing of his cell phone. He recognized the ringtone for his coach and picked up immediately. He did his best to not disturb the naked Yuuri draped over his chest. Yuuri mumbled but stayed asleep.

"Coach Yakov?"

"Viktor I'm calling to warn you. They know of your relationship with Katsuki."

Viktor didn't have to ask who "They" was. He was Russian after all. What worried him was how his coach knew.

"Use your connections to leave the country. They are coming to question you and deport Katsuki by dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you. When can I..."

Coach Feltsman cut him off.

"This is goodbye Vitya." The gruff voice had a hint of sadness in it. "You were like a son to me."

"I feel the same way." Viktor's voice sounded choked too.

"Thank you Vitya. This is the last time we can speak, even at competitions. It might be different next year. We will see."

"But will you be alright?"

"Yes. This is a throw away phone. It will be at the bottom of the river by morning."

"Why not now?"

"Silly boy. Then **I **will be the one dragged in for questioning. 'Why did you leave your house at two in the morning?' and so forth."

"Of course, my brain is not awake yet."

"It never was." He paused. "Goodbye Vitya. I will miss you, your idiocy, and your beautiful skating. Stick with Katsuki, he's smarter than you." Viktor laughed sadly. "And speak with your mother I know she has a plan."

The call ended. Viktor briefly prayed for the safety of his coach. He called his mother's cell. She confirmed what his coach said:

"It's all arranged Vitya. Be outside your house at three."

Viktor got dressed. Yuuri was groggy but after five minutes the words "KGB agents" and "Deportation" and "Jail" penetrated the fog. He was on high alert. Years of traveling abroad made them efficient. Half packed suitcases, one for each of them, came out of the closet. Yuuri pulled out his list and turned on the bathroom light. If it was seen from the outside, it would not be unnatural for someone to use the bathroom at night. He grabbed the things on the list and placed them neatly in the cases. He snapped them shut and got his backpack from under the bed. Inside of it was their passports and a record of Makkachin's shots and a few valuables.

It was Viktor's job to secure the house. Everything was locked and/or unplugged. He regretted the food that would spoil in the fridge. He got Makkachin ready with a meaty treat bribe. Then he scooped up his things into a sack. Viktor thought about where they were going Switzerland. Then I hit him, he was supposed to alert Chris. He called his friend and used the pre-arranged code they made up when they last saw each other in France during a competition. Viktor had competed his tasks just as Yuuri entered the living room.

They were ready fifteen minutes early.

Viktor peeped outside through the peep hole every five minutes. Finally, the car and driver arrived. They left the house and locked the door. Yuuri had his small bag and his backpack on his back and Makkachin on his leash. Viktor had his large bag and Makkachin's things. He tried to not let the dog dishes clang. They appreciated that Makkachin was a silent, well behaved dog. He bounded for the car excited at the next treat. The driver opened the door and took the suitcases. Yuuri slipped his backpack off and stepped inside. Viktor was still carrying Makkachin's things. The door shut and he reached for the squeak toy to entertain the dog. Yuuri gasped. Viktor looked up. His parents were in the seat facing them.

"What?"

"It's been so long since we have seen Mr. and Mrs. Giacametti. Therefore, we decided to visit Geneva too."

Viktor and Yuuri laughed as the car pulled away.

When the neighbors were questioned later, one person said he heard car doors slam:

"But in a neighborhood with so many young people, that is hardly an uncommon sound."

Another person heard a dog bark: "But it could be anybody's dog."

No one saw the bathroom light.

At four o'clock in the morning, the Nikiforov's car arrived at the private airport. The owner of the airplane company greeted them:

"Your pilot is Alexander who just happens to be going to his hometown of Geneva for a visit."

"How lucky!" Said Mr. Nikiforov with a grin.

After a few pleasantries they bordered the plane. The driver handed over the luggage. Alexander stored it away along with his own. He told them:

"There is no flight attendant as no one else has a legitimate reason to go to Geneva. Therefore, we will have to fend for ourselves. For my part, I will take no food or drink until we land."

"Will you be alright?" Worried Yuuri.

"I'll be fine as it will only a few hours and there is little air traffic so early in the morning. We will be there in no time." After a little thought he said. "I'm better off not eating with these nerves. Relax and make yourselves comfortable. The skies look clear and I have flown to Geneva more times than I can count."

There was no door to the pilot's cabin so they could talk to him easily. Yuuri slipped his hand into Viktor's and Viktor gripped his hand tighter than usual. They took off without a hitch. The control tower cleared them, and they were gone. Everyone breathed. The flight to Geneva was smooth and uneventful. Alexander let them know when they left Russian airspace. When they were at cruising altitude they could walk around, get snacks and water, and use the toilet. It was the Nikiforov's private plane and richly appointed, white furniture and gold decorations. To one side there was a couch. Viktor led his boyfriend to it. They laid down together and talked softly. Makkachin tried to squeeze in but didn't fit. Mrs. Nikiforov ended calling her fur grandbaby over cuddle with them. Everyone ended up falling asleep. They woke up in time to see the Alps. Mr. Nikiforov told the young people about their days as pair skaters. They were kept entertained until they landed. Yuuri's irrational fears came flooding back. That Viktor would be arrested and dragged back to the Russia. Viktor held him tight and Yuuri held onto their dog. From the plane they saw Chris at the gate, and two people who had to be Chris' parents. They said goodbye to Alexander and thanked him. Their luggage was loaded onto a cart and Makkachin was leashed. The Swiss authorities examined the passports and Makkachin's papers. He wouldn't need to be quarantined as he just came out of Russian quarantine a few months ago. Yuuri stood to one side as everyone spoke rapidly in French, kissing cheeks and shaking hands. They switched to English when Chris introduced his parents to Yuuri. Then the party divided themselves. Viktor's parents went to Mr. and Mrs. Giacametti to stay at their villa. Chris drove Viktor and Yuuri to his condo.

"You have nothing to worry about. This is Switzerland a neutral country. No one from Russia can touch you now. As for Makkachin, he is just going have get along with my cat. She can hold her own though. There is also lots of dogs for him to play with in the park downstairs." Chris went on talking about how excited everyone was at his rink to have Yuuri and Viktor there.

"You two are of course welcome to stay as long as you want."

"No just through the Grand Prix. Then we will move on to a country with more freedom and protections."

"Well, at least stay through New Year's. Think of the parties!"

Yuuri and Viktor laughed: "We will." They promised.

They had an early dinner and went to bed when they couldn't fight the jet lag anymore. The next morning Viktor's parents informed him that his Uncle Boris, a man high up in the Russian government, was working on letting Viktor skate for Russia one last time. Putin publicly ranted about gays and "degenerates" in speeches. There were anti-gay marches organized by Putin's underlings. They ended a month later right after Viktor was told he could skate for Russia, but he wouldn't be officially recognized, nor would he be mentioned on Russian sports news. His fans could still view his skating via the internet. However, he was informed his passport would be invalid the day after the Grand Prix final, effectively stranding him Tokyo where the final was being held that year.

"The gods are helping us! Our easy escape! Putin bending to the will of the people and international pressure! The final at home!"

"Chris will be disappointed that we won't be there for New Year's, but your parent's inn is only a train ride from the stadium!"

The final arrangements were made. Viktor and Yuuri will stay in Japan after the Grand Prix ends. Viktor's parent's will rent another private plane and bring Makkachin and their remaining stuff to Japan. The Japanese government got to work to grant Viktor permanent residency as Yuuri's coach. Japan also worked to apply sanctions on Russia for suppressing the rights of a Japanese national who was staying in their country. The Grand Prix went smoothly for Viktor and Yuuri despite having to travel with guards. Russian protestors jeered at them from a distance. Viktor knew they were paid to do it by Putin. Russian propaganda followed them everywhere. They stopped giving interviews because it was unsafe to linger in hallways. Yuuri and Viktor had to move from the airport to the hotel, to the practice rink, to the venue in a large pack of people. There even was security guard sleeping in their hotel room. Not that it mattered, they were too stressed to make love anyway. They traveled together even though they competed in different contests leading up to the final. Viktor was at his best. His skating was as lyrical as always, but the public was already bored. It looked like the same skating he did two years ago. He got praise for his program for Yuuri though. Yuuri's short program was hot and energetic. His long program, romantic. Yuuri landed all of his jumps and racked up the highest scores. Viktor didn't just hug him, he kissed him passionately in defiance of Putin's anti-gay laws. Viktor cheered the loudest as Yuuri received his gold medal. Viktor landed in sixth place the reversal of their placements from Sochi.

Viktor's career now officially over, he could now concentrate on Yuuri. A job he gleefully preformed. The exhibition show had a defiant air as Yuuri, and Viktor were urged to skate together. Fans clamored for something even more romantic than their last performance together. The ice dance was an expression of their love. Passionate longing looks, long limbs intertwined, and a kiss at the end. There was an explosion of applause. They were relieved because there was a real risk of injury skating so close.

They celebrated the New Year in Hasetsu with Yuuri's friends and family. They only kept one last guard in case a nutter still believed the Russian propaganda even though Putin ended it after the Grand Prix. They were relaxed and happy. A tipsy Yuuri said to Viktor:

"You are a really gorgeous guy."

Amused Viktor responded: "Thank you."

Excited Yuuri's eyes round, and his nose flaring. He said: "I know what would make you even better looking."

"What?"

"Earrings, no!"

"No?"

"DIAMOND Earrings!"

"Ok dear, time for bed."

"No Viktor! I've thought about this a lot." He hiccupped. "Diamonds are cool and beautiful and sparkly annnnd YOU are cool and beautiful and sparkly." Yuuri giggled. "See? You need diamond earrings."

"And you need to go to bed."

"Ok, BUT! Don't forget. Diamamonds." Yuuri slurred. "You!"

Viktor managed to get his lover home and rolled him into bed.

The next morning, Viktor reminded sober Yuuri what he said. Not only did Yuuri remember, he congratulated the nerve of drunk Yuuri, as he spent years thinking it would make Viktor perfect.

The next day Viktor got his ears pierced with (fake) diamonds and was amazed how good he looked. Especially in the eyes of Yuuri. The glittering stones looked good next to his skin and glimmered next to his shiny hair.

They had a lovely time on their next day off, Valentine's Day. However, it was the Valentine's Day a year later that changed their lives again. A week before, Viktor was looking for a pen. He found one in Yuuri's nightstand. Along with a small jewelry box. He decided to not peek for two reasons. One, it might not be an engagement ring after all, and he wanted to enjoy whatever he got. And two, he really wanted to be surprised when Yuuri drops on one knee. He could also guess why Yuuri reserved a private room. Finally, he knew Yuuri inside and out. If the box contained a present for his mother for example, Yuuri would have shown it to him. If it wasn't a ring, Yuuri would have given it to him immediately. It was a special gift, on Valentine's Day, and man's diamond engagement ring would have to be special ordered from overseas. Practical Yuuri would plan this well in advance and therefore, have the ring ready.

The night of the fourteenth, Viktor was pacing the floor in the living room. He was wearing a black tux with a red vest. He was bouncing on his heals to burn off his nervous excitement. Yuuri came out at last wearing a black tux Viktor picked out. It was cut to feature Yuuri's tiny waist and cute butt. Viktor could see the budge in the coat pocket. He bounced more rapidly. Yuuri needed him to sit and calm down or else he wasn't going to make it. He went to Viktor and kissed his cheek. It worked. Yuuri learned in the last year that a simple touch could settle him.

"Come Viktor sit on the couch for a minute." Yuuri led him by the hand.

"The reservations?"

"Will be held. I just called Francois."

Viktor breathed.

Now the moment has come Yuuri was nervous. He took Viktor's hand and rubbed the gold ring with his thumb. It gave him strength.

"I know I was supposed to do this at dinner, but I can't. Not even with a private room." He paused and dropped to one knee. Viktor's lip quivered, he began to cry, and his hand shook. He thought: "It's happening! It's really happening!" Yuuri thought he should make this quick:

"Viktor, I love you more than anyone else on this planet. Will you marry me?"

Viktor nodded and separated his fingers for the ring. Yuuri realized he hadn't even taken out the box. He struggled to get it out of the tight suit. Between his struggles and Viktor's tears it was for the best they were alone. He was kneeling on both knees when the box popped out. He looked at Viktor and said:

"Oh no, the _left _hand if you don't mind."

Viktor was momentarily stunned, then he smiled at Yuuri's wisdom. He stuck out his left hand, fingers spread. Yuuri opened the ring box to reveal two rings, both gold with flat square diamonds. Real ones this time. He ordered them through a store in Tokyo with a tiny rainbow flag in the corner of the front window. They couldn't honorably make the rings themselves but had the overseas connections. With a smile and a wink, the lady brought him his special order and bowed him out of the store. Yuuri slipped the slender ring on Viktor's finger. He then sat down on the couch next to his fiancé and handed the box to Viktor. He picked up the remaining ring and said:

"Yuuri from the moment I first saw you I was in love. You are my best friend, my lover, and the love of my life." It was Yuuri's turn to cry. Viktor picked up his left hand and slipped the ring on and kissed it. "It will be my greatest honor to marry you. I love you."

There was nothing more to be said. They kissed and hugged. Then washed their tear stained faces. Then they were off to the restaurant. Francois reassured them that no one reserved the room after them, therefore it was theirs until midnight. Viktor grinned and brushed his left hand through his bangs just so the diamond would sparkle. Francois exclaimed at the sight and started babbling in French. Viktor only had to say that Yuuri asked him. Few people understood the conversation, instead they understood the glittering jewelry and Viktor's glowing face. Yuuri was embarrassed but he still pretended to scratch his face and his ring caught the light. Francois escorted them to their private room. The dinner was lovely and romantic with kisses in between courses. By the time they left the restaurant, their apparent engagement was splashed all over the internet.

At home and behind locked doors they were able to express their love in private and on a bed of rose petals.


End file.
